


Not Battle Scars

by MoxtheFox



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Dani is only mentioned, Kade only mentioned, M/M, PLZ UNDERSTAND i wrote this after New Years' :P, Weird, porn-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxtheFox/pseuds/MoxtheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades wakes up to a big surprise on his inner thighs. He'd better watch out for Heatwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I don't know why I did this. Yes I'm weird and all, but this was off the weird charts. In the bad way. 
> 
> (May have been inspired by The Hills-by The Weekend, but I'm not sure. :D)
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY MY LITTLE PREDACONS!

Blades' mouth dropped. If it were that long, it would have dropped to the Pits by now. He looked at his snow white thighs again, to make sure his optics were showing the truth. What king of little fragger would do this? Blades wasn't really one for cursing, but he turned his face in the berth and screamed about a hundred curses known to any Cybertronian. When he was calm, he walked to the wash racks, looking for any 'Bots or humans nearby.

His mood flamed even more when he found out the things weren't washable. Maybe they were permanent marker? He'd seen a few commercials about them on TV.

Thinking, he traced the words on his inner thighs while sitting on his berth. Whenever he'd complain to Dani about something that was bothering him, she'd say "everything happens for a reason." Was Primus doing this for some stupid reason? To get the little copter's aft fragged off, perhaps?

What would his comerades think of him?

Oh yes. A slut. Just another interface-craving whore. To avoid that, he'd have to keep this on the low-low. Seemed hard.

Waddling off with new found hate for Primus, he reached the bunker. Heatwave was already beating the slag from his training dummy, Boulder was painting, and Chase was reading a book about laws and mumbling them silently.

Boulder waved with a large smile on his face. Blades returned the wave, but not with much enthusiasm. Chase waves slightly, but keeping his optics glued to the book. Heatwave, seemed to notice Blades' skittish behavior. Right as he was going to ask him if he was OK, the alarm blared through their audios.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the garage.

Forest fire. What's new?

Fortunately for them, the fire was minor. With a little elbow articulator oil, they put it out in no time. But it was night when they returned, and everyone needed some recharge.

Blades was relieved when he fell into recharge, so relieved, he forgot to cover his legs. Unfortunately for him, his legs ended up in some Victoria's Secret model position, exposing all the words to anybot who would come in.

Heatwave was tired, but restless, because he needed to ask Blades what was bugging him. He cared for the orange and white helicopter, and not just in a friendly way. 

He entered the berth to see Blades in a spread out position. Then he saw some lettering on his inner thighs. "What the slag..." Heatwave whispered. Looking closer, what he saw shocked him to the core. On Blades' thighs were:

'Frag me already!'

'Won't you be a good little mech and shove yourself in this tight little valve?'

'Frag me, I'm wet...'

'I know you want it...'

Now it was Heatwave's turn to do the jaw-drop. Did Blades write this?

"No. Too innocent." Heatwave grumbled. "Chase? He wouldn't even think of it. Boulder...too sweet."

The humans? Well, Heatwave knowing Kade, he was a possibility. Dani? Probably, since she was Blades' partner and liked to play pranks on him once in a while. Graham and Cody were both no-no's.

Blades stirred, and his honey colored optics cracked open. Heatwave didn't know whether to bolt out of the room, or tell the truth. 

"H-Heatwave?" Blades stuttered, rubbing an optic like a tired sparkling. He quickly crossed his legs and looked up at Heatwave.

Being a good team leader, Heatwave wasn't going to say any lies. "Blades..you don't need to hide it anymore. I saw...everything."

Blades' golden pools widened in pure shock. "What?!" He buried his faceplates in his black servos. "No! Why did you see it?" Heatwave felt sorry for the poor bot, not being used to something like this. This should have never even happened! 

Heatwave gave a massive sigh. "I-I went to see if you were okay, and.." He cut himself off.

Blades looked down. "I...don't know who di-" Heatwave swallowed the rest of his words with a fierce kiss. Blades looked shocked at first, but then adjusted to the kiss.

The team leader then broke it off, earning a frown from Blades.

Heatwave then put a gray servo onto Blades' panel. The helicopter gasped as when he opened, 2 digits went straight inside his valve.

He kept thrusting his digits until Blades whispered, "You going to frag me already? That's what the words say, after all."

Woah. Who knew sweet little Blades was so devious and determined? Heatwave then gave in. He opened his panel, and quickly thrust inside the helicopter. He smirked.  
"You mean that kind of quick frag?"

Blades was too much in la-la land to reply. He tipped his head back and let out a breathless moan. Heatwave let Blades hook a leg over his shoulder and kept thrusting. Heatwave was near overload. The copter felt too good, which made his overload only closer. Heatwave started to nibble his neck cables mercilessly. Both of them couldn't last longer. Sure it was a short interface, but both of them felt too good and they toppled over the edge. Heatwave moaned into Blades' neck as both of them overloaded.

Blades gave a tired smile as they both uncoupled.

"You still gotta wash those letters off me, got it?"

"Seriously?"


End file.
